The invention relates to an air escape device for ventilation systems in vehicles, comprising manual adjusting means for an outflow direction and for an outflow volume.
Such air vents are used in vehicles in order to allow a controlled ventilation of the vehicle interior. Normally, the vehicle occupant can manually adjust the direction and the strength of the airflow by means of operating elements.
An adjustment of the ventilation with just one operating element is known, for example, from EP 0,888,916 A2. Here, a wheel simultaneously opens an airflow flap and affects the position of vanes that direct the airflow into the interior of the vehicle. The volume flow is not adjustable independently of the direction in which the air enters the interior of the vehicle.
The invention provides an air escape wherein a single operating element can adjust the volume flow as well as the direction of the emerging airflow, independently of each other.
In the air escape according to the invention, the manual adjusting means have an single operating element movable in translation and in rotation about an axis, translational movement of the operating element causing a change of the outflow direction and rotational movement causing a change of the outlfow volume, and the operating element is connected by a cardan shaft to an actuating drive that converts rotational movement of the cardan shaft into an adjustment movement of an air flap. A translational movement and a rotational movement by an operating element can be carried out independently of each other with just one hand, which enhances the ergonomic convenience, and these movements are easy to convert into a movement involving various components. While, for example, vanes that influence the direction of the airflow can be moved by the translational movement of the operating element, the extent to which an air flap is open can be changed by the rotational movement of the operating element, which is converted into an adjustment movement in order to regulate the volume flow.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the linear movement is converted into a pivoting movement of the air flap by means of a lever connected to the air flap. In this manner, a simple conversion of the rotational movement into an opening movement of an air flap can be achieved.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the actuating drive comprises a threaded spindle and a nut engaged with it, the nut being mounted such that it cannot be rotated or axially displaced, and the threaded spindle is arranged with respect to the nut such that it can be rotated and axially displaced. The length compensation needed in this case along the cardan shaft is preferably achieved in that the threaded spindle consists of an inner part and an outer part, the inner and outer parts being coupled for joint rotation and so as to be axially displaceable with respect to each other. With such a mechanism, a rotational movement can easily and reliably be converted into a translational movement.
Advantageously, the operating element is coupled to the actuating drive so as to have a slight axial play, in order to allow a limited translational movement of the operating element.
Additional features and advantages of the invention ensue from the subordinate claims.